


Sight For Sore Eyes

by TheReginaMills



Series: OQ Prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Glasses, glasses are sexy Regina, stop being a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReginaMills/pseuds/TheReginaMills
Summary: Another prompt from Curious Cat: Regina has to get glasses and she’s acting childish about it.





	Sight For Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sending me prompts! I’m loving getting to flex my muse and post new works!

“Regina, darling, you’ve been staring at the same spot on the menu for the last five minutes. Is everything okay?” Robin reached across the table and grabbed her hand, stroking his thumb over her knuckles softly. 

“I’m fine.” She looked up at him and forced a smile. “Just fine, dear.” She pulled her hand away and inched her face closer to the menu, squinting to read the words. 

“Regina, don’t you think it’s time you go to the optometrist and get your eyes checked?” Robin places his hand at the top of the menu, easing it down so he could look Regina in the eyes. She sighed indignantly and snapped the menu back up to her face. 

“I don’t need glasses! I can see just fine!” She was lying. She knew, Robin knew it, hell even the server knew it because he’d been round to ask for their order three times now and she still hadn’t decided on anything. 

“Okay, if you say so, my love.” He smiles to himself and retracted his hands from her side of the table. 

After dinner they drove home in relative silence, save for the radio chatter and the occasional small conversation between the two of them. Regina couldn’t keep her mind off the fact that she does, in fact, need glasses. As Robin pulled into their driveway, she reached over and grabbed his hand. 

“Robin… what if I look stupid with glasses? What if… what if you think I’m ugly with glasses and you don’t want me anymore?” There was genuine worry in her voice. Robin leaned over and touched her cheek softly. 

“Nothing in the world would ever make you ugly, or make me not want you anymore, Regina. You are truly the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. But aside from that, you need the glasses to help you see. It shouldn’t matter what other people think. You’re gorgeous inside and out. Glasses won’t change that.” He smiled at her and leaned in, their lips brushing together softly before Regina deepened the kiss. 

“Thank you, dear. That means a lot to me.” She kissed him softly again. “I still don’t want to do it. I don’t really need them. Only to read. Besides, I can just order the same things as you at restaurants. It’ll be fine. Fine.” She waved her hand as if she’d solved the problem and got out of the car. Robin rolled his eyes at the stubborn woman and followed suit, getting out of the car and locking the doors before following her inside. 

“Regina…” he saw her heels had been taken off by the door, then heard sounds coming from the kitchen. “Regina, you need to get your eyes checked, love. You’re acting like a child. Stubborn as one, too.”

“Excuse me? Stubborn?” She set down the corkscrew and turned to face Robin. “I am not stubborn, I’m right! I don’t need glasses.”

“Okay, if you don’t need glasses, look at the clock on the microwave and tell me what time it is.” He crossed his arms and waited for an answer. She leaned toward the microwave, her face a mere three inches from the display. 

“Uhm… it’s uh… it’s 8:30?” She looked back at him only to find him shaking his head. 

“No, Regina. It’s 9:05. You’re getting your eyes checked. Tomorrow. I’ll call and make an appointment in the morning for you.” Regina sighed and stomped back to the wine bottle she was trying to get open. 

“Fine! But if they say I don’t _really_ need them, I’m not getting them!” She struggled with the corkscrew a bit more before she felt Robin step up behind her. 

“Hand it here, darling, let me help you.” He took the wine bottle and expertly pulled the cork out with ease. “Here you are. Mind if I have a glass with you?”

“I don’t know, do you think I can see well enough to pour two glasses?” She turned and opened the cabinet, pulling out two stemless wine glasses. 

“Oh come on, Regina. Don’t be like that. I’m only trying to help you.” He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. He could feel her sharp intake of breath and smiled to himself. 

“I know, sweetheart. I just don’t like the idea of wearing glasses. It makes me feel old.” She poured one glass of wine, and then a second before pulling open a drawer to grab a wine stopper. As she pressed it into the bottle, she felt Robin kiss her neck. 

“Darling, plenty of people wear glasses, young and old. Besides, I think you’ll look extremely sexy in them.” He purred into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. 

“Oh yeah?” She turned around in his arms and kissed his cheek gently. He grabbed her round the waist and hoisted her up onto the cabinet. 

“Most definitely.” He winked at her and began laving kisses along her neck and jawbone. She moaned at his touch and tilted her head back, relishing the attention. 

Maybe glasses wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
